


To the Heights of Heaven

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Church Sex, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Poetry, Prose Poem, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Sebastian has been longing for Hawke since the moment he met her.He never meant for it to go this far.





	To the Heights of Heaven

He never meant it to go this far.

 

Passing glances and touches as one would do with any friend, always feeling _more._

 

She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

 

Waves of blonde hair surrounding her round face like a halo, dimples that attack your heart every time she smiles, and hazel eyes that can melt you with a gaze.  All this and more, and yet she can rip you apart with a snap of her fingers.

 

He noticed her strength before her beauty, or so he likes to think.  Muscles that can wield a sword twice her size and cut down a dozen men in an instant, and yet she always acted as if this was nothing.

 

It was.... impressive, to say the least.

 

And then when he noticed the beauty in her fighting....

 

Her fingers, combing the hair away from her face with intensity

 

Her skin, flushed red with frustration

 

Her lips, shaped around words of anger, desperation, victory

 

Her brow, dripping with sweat from exertion

 

He found that he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

 

Sinful thoughts, lust, creeping into his dreams, his waking thoughts.  Every moment he wasn't with her he thought about her. What she hid, who she was, her laugh, her cries.

 

And the _wanting._

 

He had never wanted anything like he wanted her.

 

And in wanting, he found himself leading her to the chantry,

 

to forgotten rooms where they would never be found,

 

to his desperate fingers undoing the fastenings on her chest.

 

_Are you sure you want to?_

_I've never been more sure of anything in my life._

_And your vows to The Maker?_

_Every inch of you is the most incredible thing that The Maker has_ _ever created, to not worship you would itself be a sin._

 

He means every word, until the words were not enough.

 

Hands, exploring every part of her, memorizing the map of her body.

 

Her breasts, heaving with every thrust, a soft fullness that normally hides beneath layers of metal.

 

Her nipples, hardening beneath his teeth, tensing into her throat as he bites, the pain a side effect of their pleasure.

 

Her waist, tense with muscles working hard as she mounts him, his bare back against the wall.

 

Her belly, warm with their sweat, a cushion of warmth to melt their cores.

 

Her arms, wrapped around tight around his neck.

 

Her fingers, tangled in his hair, grasping, desperate in their passion.

 

Her lips, releasing whimpers of worship: of the maker, of their bodies, of his name.

 

Her sex, heat enveloping him with a fervor he never experienced before.

 

She was perfection, and he showed his devotion to her with every movement of his hips, his eager cock finding the glory within her

 

Every breath a prayer, their rhythm increases until their release, exalting each other in their climax, small glimpses of heaven itself.

 

They stay that way, bodies intertwined as their heartbeats slow.

 

Stars peering in from cracks above them, they read each other's faces, wordless, in the darkening night.

 

You don't need words to say 'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo hope you enjoyed my attempt at weird poetry smut stuff! I hate how you can't properly romance Sebastian so I just.. I had to lmao.
> 
> (also yes the title is from a chantry verse, the whole thing is “I should sing Your Name to the heights of heaven” so yes lmao)
> 
> Thanks to Rach and Adri for readin <3333


End file.
